


Sam's Boys

by Tintentrinkerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Sam Winchester/Jack Kline, First Time, M/M, Polyamory, Top!Sam, Voyeurism, bottom!Dean, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Sam's planned something special for Dean's birthday.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Sam's Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poysen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poysen/gifts).



Jack’s jaw drops.

“He’s all yours”, Sam says, getting comfortable in his armchair in the corner of the room.

Jack had known something was off today. It’s Dean’s birthday, but he hasn’t seen Dean around in the morning and also not in the afternoon. And Sam’s been suspiciously excited about something he didn’t want to talk about.  
Now it all made sense in a way. A very wicked, very mean, very kinky kind of way. 

Sam’s always gentle and kind with Jack. But the angel knows, Sam’s relationship with Dean is very different from the shy and innocent romance Jack experiences. 

When Sam told Jack to shower, shave and wear something ‘nice’ and was in a suit himself, Jack should’ve known that his begging to become a part of Dean’s and Sam’s sexual relationship would finally be met. And then Sam has invited him to Dean’s room. At first Jack has been worried that he might’ve done something wrong; Dean’s not comfortable with Sam being Jack’s boyfriend and ‘sharing’ him. 

But all of that didn’t happen. 

Instead there’s Sam in this armchair, sipping whiskey out of a tumbler. And he’s definitely not the gentle, soft and vanilla boyfriend of Jack. He’s Dean’s dom now and maybe-

“Don’t just stand there. And close your mouth, baby. You look gullible.”

His voice is different. His body language is. How he looks first at Jack, then to Dean.

Poor Dean, who’s on the bed on his knees, hands tied up with one of Sam’s ties. He’s fully naked and - oh God, he’s trembling. The sight is mouth watering. 

“Sorry, Sam.”

“Daddy”, Sam corrects. His voice stern. His brows furrowed.

“Sorry, daddy.” Jack says, now with a tiny, shaky voice. 

“Let me introduce you two first. It seems you seem a bit stunned. That’s Dean, my slave. And I’m his Master. Jack, meet my slave. And that”, Sam stands up and Jack can see his suit pants already bulge - “is Jack. How should we address you?” 

He’s so tall and he’s intimidating when he’s like this. Jack’s mouth runs dry and he feels like his tongue is glued to his palate. 

“J-Jack is fine, thank you.” 

Sam’s close now, placing one hand in Jack’s neck. Gently squeezing.  
“Okay, Jack. Slave, say hello to Jack.”

Dean hasn’t moved voluntarily since Jack got in, but he can’t hide the trembling. Or the clenching of his ass. Jack can’t even look at him without feeling a hot jolt of arousal flushing down his spine. 

“Welcome, Jack.” 

That’s all Dean says, burying his face in the mattress. 

“And you will call me daddy, I know you like it. Right, Jack?”

He gulps violently.

“Yes, I do, daddy.”

Sam sighs and squeezes Jack’s neck once, before he sits down in the armchair again. It looks casual but Jack can see, he can smell Sam’s arousal. And Dean’s. And his own. The air is thick from the collective body heat. 

“Dean, you… Sam- Daddy, what do you want me to do?”

Sam smiles. And his eyes shoot daggers. They burst on Jack’s burning cheeks. 

“It’s easy, baby. You wanted to join us. And I thought this might be the perfect occasion for us three to explore if this could work. Also, you asked me how topping a man feels. Dean and me give you the opportunity to try. Look, baby, Dean’s been denied an orgasm since Christmas. He also wasn’t allowed to masturbate. Poor slave is on edge for a while now and he’s craving to be fucked and cum. Right, slave?”

Dean nods. “Yes, Master…” He sounds already out of breath. 

“You let Sam tie you up, so I can-- I can…”  
Jack’s so overwhelmed and excited he’s unable to finish the sentence.

“Kiddo”, Dean says, now a bit impatient, “the only way to tie me up like this, is when I ask someone to do so. This is consensual. Don’t worry.” 

Sam looks at Jack. “He called you kiddo. Shall I punish him for that or will you let that one slip?”

Jack’s face grows bright red. He’s not a dom, he thinks. But he doesn’t know for sure.

“No, no, it’s fine. Don’t punish him. I want to… I want to sleep with him.”

“As I said, he’s all yours. Do with him what you feel like. If fucking him is what you desire, do so. It’s his birthday after all. He will be thankful.”

‘I can’t believe this is happening’, Jack thinks.

It’s definitely what he wanted. To join Sam and Dean sexually, maybe even romantically, he liked Dean a lot and definitely more than it was appropriate for a father figure. He admires Dean’s strength. Oh and, oh my God, he’s so pretty tied up. 

“Did you have to tie him up?”

Sam laughs. “Yes. He’s a fidget.”

Jack hears a zipper and sees how Sam opens his trousers. He doesn’t wear underwear. Sam’s rock hard already and Jack’s mouth is watering. His own cock is twitching at the sight of how Sam’s big strong hands start jerking himself. 

“Fuck”, Jack mutters, feeling hot and cold all over. 

“Go on, Jack, we’re waiting.”

Jack struggles while getting out of his pants. His cock is throbbing already and he can’t wait to try it. His face is burning hot, feels like his cheeks start blistering. Touching himself already makes him shiver. He mouthes another silent ‘fuck’ when Dean’s trying to push closer to him, but with hands tied and on his knees there’s not much he can do.

Definitely a fidget, Sam’s right. 

A glance over to Sam is enough to make Jack forget he’s actually super edgy about this new experience. Sam’s eyes make him want to melt immediately. Jack would love to suck Sam off right now, he seems so hard and delicious. But Jack needs to focus now. It’s about Dean. 

Jack touches himself. Slowly, but he can feel how overexcited he is. This won’t be a long session if he already feels like bursting in a million pieces. He grabs the bottle of lube but he can’t open it, his hands are shaking too much. He looks over to Sam again. Sam’s already up, a warm smile on his face. 

He knows when Jack needs help.  
And encouragement.

Sam stands behind Jack, takes the bottle from his hands. Kisses his neck. Jack feels like a dying sun this moment. “Sshhh”, Sam whispers, “It’s okay, let me help you with this.”

Sam’s cock is rubbing on Jack’s back, he can feel it through the thin fabric of his shirt. He moans silently and leans onto Sam’s chest. He’s warm and gives Jack a lot of confidence. 

Jack feels better now, but still Sam’s helping hand is much appreciated. He pours some lube on Jack’s cock and spreads it all over his length. The touch feels like electricity to Jack and he bites his lips. Sam’s so close, and Dean’s so delicious. Jack wants to try it so so badly!

“Look, I’ll spread some on Dean’s hole. Like this. Finger him a little, he likes it.”

Dean moans and pants, presses against Sam’s finger that disappears fully in his hole. 

“Master”, Dean moans. 

What a beautiful sound! Jack is fascinated. He lies his hand on Sam’s.  
“I want to finger him”, he says. 

“Stage is yours, Jack. You can do it. Just do what feels right and good. Dean will tell you if something’s not okay.” Sam kisses Jack’s forehead before he retreats back to his seat. 

Jack spreads lube over his fingers and Dean’s hole, then pushes in one finger. Dean squirms and sighs. 

“More”, he begs. “Give me more, Jack, please….”

How could Jack deny?  
He pushes a second finger in, moving them inside Dean. He’s hot and tight inside and Jack loves the feeling. The noises Dean makes, how he moves against Jack’s finger.. it reminds him of how he begs Sam himself when he’s in the mood to tease Jack before he finally, finally gives Jack what he’s craving for.

“Good.” Sam breathes. “Very good, Jack. Fuck him with your fingers a little.” 

The praise turns Jack on even more and his fingers thrust in Dean’s hole, opening him up, and Dean’s a moaning and pleading mess. 

“Please fuck me already! I can’t wait for your cock to be inside me!”

Jack utters a surprised moan. He never heard anyone talk so… dirty. And it turns him on. Very. He pulls out his fingers and kneels behind Dean, gripping his cock, keeping it steady. With his other hand he strokes over Dean’s hips and his back. 

“Tease him.” Sam’s voice is hard now. It’s not a request, it’s an order. 

Jack feels sweat running down his spine. He wants to penetrate Dean now, he’s horny, he’s excited and he’s ready for this. He’s ready to fuck Dean into the mattress, he can feel it. He was curious for this way too long. But Sam wants him to tease Dean a little.  
Jack’s hands spread Dean’s buttcheeks apart and he rubs the tip of his cock over Dean’s hole, a couple of times. Dean fights the restraints. He moans and pleads and when Jack looks over to Sam and he nods, Jack knows he can do it now. 

Sam’s eyes are clouded with lust himself and his hand is jerking him fast and steady.  
Both Winchesters drive the Nephilim crazy now!

Jack pushes his tip in Dean’s hole. Dean’s squirming now, moaning and fighting for air.  
“Fuck, Jack! Yes!”, he calls out. “Fuck me, God, please, fuck me!”

Dean’s hole is still tight. He’s hot inside.. and oh so fucking tight, Jack needs to stop for a second and catch some breath. He’s close already and he isn’t even halfway inside.

“Dean”, he moans, “you feel so good, I- oh fuck… you feel so so so good…”

His fingernails dig deep in Dean’s skin on his hips because he needs to hold Dean steady, who’s already trying to push Jack deeper himself. 

“Stop! Stop! I’m close already!”, he utters. The orgasm feels like .. just an inch away.

Dean freezes, whimpering. “Come on, Jack. I don’t care!”

“Take your time, Jack. I told you, he’s a fidget. Imagine what happened if he wasn’t tied up..”

Jack wouldn’t stand a chance then. He would probably come in a matter of seconds. It’s already bad now, Jack’s throbbing and Dean’s tight ass surrounding him isn’t helping. He pushes in deeper, way deeper. When he’s buried to the root in Dean, he breathes in and out, then pulling it out almost completely. Dean protests and cries out, clenches around Jack’s tip. 

“Dean… fuck…” Jack bites his cheek to feel the pain and distract himself. He wants to shoot all of his load inside Dean. Sam and Jack didn’t have sex in a week, which is a lot for them, and Jack didn’t like to masturbate. He rather feels Sam inside his ass, railing him and making him walk funny for a day or two. But this feeling is mind blowing and he has to bite his cheek very hard to feel it. 

“Jerk him. That’ll distract him. A little.” 

Jack looks over to Sam. He’s not jerking himself right now, his eyes are glued to what’s happening on the bed. Jack bends over Dean’s back and reaching for Dean’s cock. He’s already leaking and his thickness drives Jack’s arousal to new heights. Fuck, he wants to feel Dean’s cock inside his ass one day. He would feel amazing.

Jack’s grip is tight, and he starts jerking Dean while thrusting inside him. Dean’s so loud now, he’s yelling. 

“FUCK oh my GOD FUCK, JACK! JACK!” 

It’s too much. 

Jack cums inside Dean’s ass. He’s thrusting helplessly, pumping his full load inside and working himself through the aftershocks. 

The lights in the room flicker for a couple seconds, Jack’s eyes start gleaming golden.

He feels hot cum shooting over his hand when Dean also cums, moaning and whimpering. 

Sam’s not done yet. He keeps looking at them, now rubbing himself slowly. 

Jack feels light headed and a little spaced out. It takes a few breaths to snap back into his body. 

“Whow”, he sighs, laying his forehead on Dean’s tied up hands. Dean reaches out and nuzzles Jack’s nose with his fingers. 

“That was quick, sorry”, he whispers, not ready to look up again. 

Somehow he feels like he should’ve lasted longer, Sam’s stamina was definitely better than his and Sam is his only measurement for all things sexy. He’s a bit embarrassed. 

“Hah, same.” Dean groans. “But it was fun.”

“Who said you’re done?”

Sam’s voice makes both of them flinch. Jack pushes himself up and pulls out slowly. Dean protests weakly, but doesn’t clench this time. Jack's cum is leaking out of Dean’s ass. 

‘Damn, that’s hot’, he thinks. Twitching again.

“You’re half angel, baby, you’ll recover very quickly. I know you do. You’re ready to again in about a minute. Right?”, Sam asks. 

Jack nods. “Yes, I am. Shall I fuck him again, daddy?”, he asks, excited. 

“Of course. You’re finished when I say so.”

Sam’s words make Jack’s whole body tingle. He’s definitely ready for a second round. And Dean feels so good, he needs to feel him again. He adores Dean in many ways and letting Jack top him is amazing. 

Even when tied up and freshly fucked, Dean is confident in his position, enjoying every second of it. Wiggling a little now, which makes first Jack laugh, then Dean himself. And Sam has to hide his smile behind the glass of whisky to not break his role as the dominant partner again. 

This time Jack is calm enough to do it himself. He doesn’t need much lube, his own cum makes Dean slick. With one powerful thrust Jack’s deep inside Dean and Dean whines in pleasure. “Jack, do it! Come on, fuck me. I want to feel you for days!”

“Please gag him, daddy!” Jack says, voice raspy. Giving Dean long and slow trusts instead of the hard rhythm he seems to want. “He’s distracting!”

It’s a soft laugh Sam utters, lounging in his chair, watching his boys. It’s so much fun to watch, he almost feels sorry for Jack. Almost. He knows how Dean is in the sack. He’s a vocal noisy little slut but that’s exactly one of the things that make fucking his brother so amazing. It keeps him going. 

“You’re doing just fine, Jack. I’ll gag him with my cock next time. What do you think?”

Jack staggers a little. 

“Holy shit…” 

It’s hard, very hard to focus on what he’s doing when Dean and Sam decide to dirty talk him through the wall. When they’re alone, Sam never uses this kind of language and he even frowned at Jack when he did. But that’s a special occasion, Jack is entitled to swear when his lovers talk like this. 

Jack lasts longer this time and he can speed up a bit, giving Dean what he wants. He’s living visible scratches and pink marks with his fingers digging deep in Dean’s skin. Sweat’s running, legs are shaking and Jack starts grunting, almost aggressively. It’s a side of him no one knows, he himself didn’t know. But it’s great and the thrill, the feeling and Dean’s reactions, Dean’s moans and encouragement, the dirty talk drives Jack crazy. He even forgets to jerk Dean off while he rams him into the mattress and enjoys the creaking sounds of the bed frame. 

Dean winds his hands out of the ties and gets on all fours, Jack’s surprised but too ecstatic to protest. Now that he’s free Dean supports himself by holding on to the headboard, able to bounce his ass against Jack’s hips, forcing his cock deep inside, up to the root. Jack’s all about touching now, he wants to feel every inch of Dean’s body he can reach. 

Sam doesn’t intervene. Jack’s enjoying himself way too much to disturb him now. 

With an outcry Jack comes again, followed by Dean almost immediately. They collapse together on the mattress, mixing heavy breath with moans and bodily fluids. 

Jack starts laughing in the relief and ecstasy in the afterglow and Dean utters some incoherent words. It’s a new situation, the intimacy with Dean feels so new and so different from what Jack has with Sam. 

Dean tries to turn around, but Jack’s a little too heavy. 

“Move”, he whispers with a tiny wiggle of his butt. “I need to get some air.”

“I’m not that fat, Dean.” 

Both chuckle. 

It takes a third time for Jack to be exhausted - at least for a couple minutes.. Now that Dean’s free there’s a lot of touching, kissing, moaning in each other’s mouth.  
But even after four very intense fucks Dean’s still not fully satisfied. Feeling Jack like this, he had never expected it to feel this awesome! 

It’s when Sam finally joins them on the bed. He undresses quickly, damn he needs to be part of this now. There’s no way he can keep his cool any longer, seeing his boyfriends fuck and being so passionate and devoted to it. 

Dean seems like he wants to devour Jack with every kiss, his hand jerking them both off. Their cocks are slippery from cum and lube, the wet squishing sounds mixing up with their moans and heavy breathing. Sam doesn’t want to interrupt directly, he rather waits for them to notice him. 

And they do - hell yes, they do.

*

It takes a total of seven orgasms for Jack before he surrenders. Dean has tapped out way earlier and Sam’s advantage is only that he knows how much Jack can take and hold back his own orgasms for long enough to not be outplayed by the angel. 

Jack’s on his side, eyes gleaming rich golden, lights flickering all over the bunker. Sam holds him close, kisses his sweaty forehead. Dean’s spooning Jack, kissing his back. All of them shaking in exhaustion. But it‘s a satisfied exhaustion for all three of them. 

“You did a good job there, baby boy…” Sam mumbles against Jack’s hot skin. 

Jack’s humming in tired pleasure. Not able to say anymore than “Daddy…”.

Dean’s holding up his and Sam and him high five over Jack’s body. The angel laughs at them. “Are you celebrating a won match?”

Dean chuckles. His hand down Jack’s hip and it feels great being loved by both this way. There’s nothing more Jack could ask for. 

“Kind of”, he then admits, “We didn’t know if it works out this way. It’s different from Sam being in a relationship with you and me, but not you and me being together.”

Sam nods. “It’s beautiful in every way. But you were very curious and Dean wants to be part of your life too. More than just being my boyfriend and a friend to you.”

Jack closes his eyes. He knows.

“I like it.” He just says. “No, wait. I love it. Because I love you both. You know?”

Sam and Dean nod simultaneously. “Yes, we know.”  
It’s always fascinating to see how the brothers are so close like they’re one person. They’re a union. And Jack’s part of it now, too. It’s probably not perfect, they’re at the beginning of something great. Jack wants to know everything the world has to offer. 

When the body fluids start crusting, Sam stirs.  
“How about I prepare the jacuzzi and we clean up?” he suggests, then gets up to stretch. 

“I approve of this idea”, Jack says solemnly. 

Dean chuckles. “You sound aeons old when you say it like that.”

“Thank you, I learned it from Cas.”


End file.
